


Of Course Not

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, F/M, M/M, Sherlock's Birthday, spoilers for The Sign of Three, the Sherlock/John is mostly implied/one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John calls Sherlock on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course Not

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after 'The Sign of Three'.  
> 221 words (221B short fic).

Sherlock dragged himself out of his own head, if only to silence the incessant ringing of his phone on the table beside him. He picked up the phone, looked at the screen, and dropped it, having barely read it. Upon reflection, he snatched the phone up and slid to answer.

“John?” Sherlock demanded into the device.

“Yes, hello,” John’s voice laughed. Sherlock’s knuckles went white around the phone. “You sound surprised. You didn’t honestly think I wouldn’t call on your birthday, did you?”

“Molly said I should leave you alone on your honeymoon,” Sherlock said, stupidly. “I was doing a fine job of it.”

“Yes, you were,” John assured him. “I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday.”

“Thank you.”

“And many happy returns.”

“Thank you, John.”

“Mary says hello.”

“Hello, Mary.”

Silence.

“Well, I suppose I best let you get back to your honeymoon… thing, then.”

“I suppose you best,” John agreed. “I’m sorry if I interrupted something.”

“No, no,” Sherlock said quickly. “You didn’t interrupt anything. Call whenever you need to.”

“If you weren’t you,” John said, “I’d almost think you missed me.”

“Of course not, don’t be ridiculous.”

“Of course not.”

Silence again.

“Love you, Sherlock.”

“...I love you, too, John.”

And John hung up the phone. Sherlock let it fall from his fingers onto the floor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
